harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare
Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (1998), av J.K Rowling, är den andra boken i serien om den unge trollkarlen Harry Potter. Boken filmatiserades 2002, se Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (film). Sammanfattad handling När Harry Potter ska återvända till sitt andra år på Hogwarts verkar det som om någon vill stoppa honom från att komma dit. En husalf som heter Dobby besöker honom och varnar honom, och Harry och Ron kommer inte in på perrongen där Hogwartståget väntar. Till slut klarar han ändå av att komma till skolan (med hjälp av Rons pappas flygande Ford Anglia), och inser snart varför någon ville stoppa honom. Svartkonstnären Salazar Slytherins arvtagare har nämligen öppnat Hemligheternas kammare och förstenar elever som inte tillhör renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljer. Harry misstänker snart sin ärkefiende Draco Malfoy, men resten av skolan misstänker Harry själv eftersom att det visar sig att han är ormviskare. Dessutom har författaren och "äventyraren" Gyllenroy Lockman tagit över jobbet som lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster efter Quirinus Quirrell, och han fjäskar för Harry. Till sist tar Harry reda på hemligheten bakom den mystiska Hemligheternas kammare. Detaljerad handling 1. Den värsta födelsedagen Harry har inte berättat för familjen Dursley att han inte får använda sig av magi när han inte är på Hogwarts. Det gör hans sommar lite mer behaglig, eftersom han kan vifta med handen och viska slumpmässiga ord för att hålla Dudley borta. Vad som däremot oroar Harry är att han inte fått ett enda meddelande från någon av sina vänner på Hogwarts. På Harrys tolfte födelsedag, som familjen Dursley ignorerar totalt, ska morbror Vernon ha middag för mr och mrs Mason, som är en möjlig framtida kund för hans företag. Allting ska vara perfekt och Harry blir åtsagd att hålla sig på sitt rum och vara knäpptyst, efter att han putsat fönstren, tvättat bilen, klippt gräsmattan, trimmat rabatterna, ansat och vattnat rosorna och målat om trädgårdsbänken. Till kvällsmat får han en bit ost och två brödskivor, varpå han måste bege sig till sitt rum, men när han går in på sitt rum så är någon redan där. 2. Dobbys varning På Harrys säng sitter en liten varelse med stora öron som en fladdermus och stora runda gröna ögon, klädd i ett örngott. Dobby varnar Harry från att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Om han gör det kommer en massa hemska saker att hända. Dobby kan inte avslöja vem som ligger bakom eller vad som kommer att hända, men han kan iallafall avslöja att det inte är Voldemort som ligger bakom. Efter att han sagt det måste han bestraffa sig själv igen genom att slå Harrys skrivbordslampa i huvudet under höga skrik. Harry hinner precis stänga in Dobby i garderoben innan morbror Vernon kommer upp och ilsket väser åt Harry att vara tyst. Dobby avslöjar sedan att det är han som hindrat alla brev från att komma fram till Harry. Han lovar att ge Harry breven om han lovar att inte åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Harry blir arg och vägrar att hålla sig borta från Hogwarts. Då smiter Dobby ner och lyfter magiskt upp moster Petunias enorma tårta som stod uppe på kylskåpet. När Harry fortfarande vill åka till Hogwarts så släpper Dobby tårtan i golvet och försvinner sedan magiskt. Morbror Vernon ursäktar sig inför sina gäster och Harry får torka upp köket, men när de fortsätter sitt samtal inne i rummet, så flyger det plötsligt in en väldig tornuggla genom fönstret och släpper ett brev i huvudet på mrs Manson som flyr huset med sin make strax efter. Morbror Vernon kommer rasande bort till Harry och visar honom brevet, vilket anklagar Harry för att ha utfört magi utanför Hogwarts och att det nästa gång kommer att leda till repressalier. Vernon är inte bara ursinnig för att han förlorat en möjlig kund, utan även för att Harry inte sagt något om att han inte får utöva magi utanför skolan. Harry blir inlåst i sitt rum och morbror Vernon monterar galler för fönstren. Han får veta att han aldrig mer kommer att få återvända till Hogwarts, men tre nätter senare så knackar Ron på Harrys fönster. 3. Kråkboet Ron och hans bröder Fred och George sitter i en flygande Ford Anglia utanför Harrys fönster. De misstänkte att något gått på tok när Harry inte svarat på några av Rons brev, och utövat magi utanför skolan. De binder fast ett rep kring gallret och drar bort det med hjälp av bilen. Sen klättrar Fred och George in i rummet och dyrkar upp låset till Harrys dörr med en hårnål, och hämtar Harrys koffert och kvast som ligger inlåsta under trappen. När Harry ska klättra ut genom fönstret skriker Hedwig till eftersom Harry glömt henne. Morbror Vernon vaknar i sitt rum, och precis när Harry hunnit langa in Hedwigs bur till Ron och ska klättra in i bilen så kommer morbror Vernon in i rummet. Han får tag i Harrys vrist, men med hjälp av Ron och George lyckas de slita bort Harry från Vernons grepp. Under resan tillbaka till Weasleys hus berättar Harry om vad som hände med Dobby och varför han blev inlåst. Framåt gryningen närmar de sig byn Ottery Saint Catchpole, där Weasleys bor. Stugan, som kallas kråkboet, ligger en liten bit utanför byn. Den ser ut som en stor svinstia av sten som byggts ut med rum efter rum tills den blivit flera våningar hög och väldigt sned och vind. När de ska gå in i huset för att smyga upp till sina rum, så kommer mrs Weasley ut på gården. Hon är rasande för att de smygit iväg mitt i natten och lånat bilen, men hon poängterar för Harry att hon inte är arg på honom. Vid frukosten träffar Harry också Ginny, Rons lillasyster, som blir väldigt nervös och blyg när hon ser att Harry är där. Efter frukost hjälper Harry till när bröderna Weasley måste rensa bort tomtenissar ur trädgården som straff, fast Harry tycker det är ganska roligt. Några timmar senare kommer mr Weasley hem. Han blir nyfiken över hur bilen gått, men ändrar sig när han får en arg blick från mrs Weasley, och tycker det var dumt gjort. 4. Inköpsturen Ungefär en vecka efter att de kommit till Kråkboet anläder brev från Hogwarts. Även Harry får sitt brev dit, för tydligen märker Dumbledore allt som händer. Brevet har en diger lista över kurslitteratur. Alla böcker är skrivna av Gyllenroy Lockman, förutom standardbok i besvärjelsekonst, nivå 2. Ron och Harry har också fått ett brev från Hermione som tycker att de ska träffas i Diagongränden på onsdag och handla skolmaterial. Nästa onsdag ska de åka till Diagongränden för att handla. Snabbaste resan dit är med hjälp av flampulver, men när Harry ska säga sin destination så stammar han till, och hamnar i en underlig butik som han inte känner igen. Precis när han ska gå kommer Draco Malfoy och hans far Lucius in i butiken. Harry gömmer sig i ett skåp och hör hur Lucius talar med butiksägaren mr Borgin om att han har föremål hemma som han vill sälja innan trolldomsministeriet upptäcker att han har dem. När de gått går Harry ut från butiken och upptäcker att han hamnat i Svartvändargränd istället vilket är helt okänt för honom. Men Hagrid råkar vara där på jakt efter någonting mot köttätande sniglar och hjälper Harry tillbaka till diagongränden där han träffar Hermione och familjen Weasley igen. Harry berättar om sin sommar för Hagrid och om Draco och Lucius för Hermione och familjen Weasley. När de ska köpa böcker är det stor uppståndelse hos Flourish & Botts eftersom Gyllenroy Lockman signerar böcker just den dagen. Han upptäcker Harry och ser till att de blir fotograferade tillsammans samtidigt som han tillkännager att han är den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster. Han ger Harry sina samlade verk, vilka Harry ger vidare till Ginny. Under tiden är både Hermione och Mrs Weasley extatiska över Gyllenroy Lockmans närvaro. Draco och Lucius Malfoy dyker upp och häcklar Harry, Hermione och familjen Weasley. Lucius plockar upp en av Ginnys böcker och konstaterar att de bara har råd med begagnade böcker. Mr Weasley blir rasande och kastar sig över Lucius, men Hagrid kommer och särar på de två. 5. Det piskande pilträdet Efter en månad i kråkboet är det dags att ge sig av till tågstationen. Hela familjen Weasley och Harry packar in sig i den lilla Ford Anglian. Efter att ha fått vända tre gånger för att hämta glömda saker blir de ganska sena, så väl framme på tågstationen smiter alla snabbt igenom väggen och in till perrong 9 3/4. Harry och Ron går sist, men då är väggen helt plötsligt en vanlig vägg, och de kan inte komma igenom den. De beslutar sig för att ta bilen och följa efter tåget till Hogwarts. Ron trycker på en knapp på instrumentpanelen så att bilen blir osynlig, men tyvärr fungerar det inte perfekt, så bilen blir snart synlig igen. Efter många timmars resa närmar de sig till slut Hogwarts, men bilen börjar låta illa. Precis när de kommer fram börjar det spruta ånga och motorn stannar. De kraschlandar genom ett stort pilträd bredvid slottet och bilen slår i marken. Ron bryter av sin trollstav, men snart får de större problem då det visar sig att pilen är magisk och börjar ruska och slå med sina grenar mot bilen. Bilen vaknar till liv och de kan backa ut från trädets räckvidd, men sen har bilen tröttnat på dem, så dörrarna flyger upp och de kastas ut tillsammans med sitt bagage. Bilen försvinner sedan bort i natten. Harry och Ron tittar in i slottet genom ett fönster. Där inne pågår sorteringen av förstaårseleverna. Men när de står och tittar blir de upptäckta av professor Snape som tar med dem till sitt kontor och skäller ut dem. Efter en stund kommer även professor McGonagall som också är rasande. Till sist kommer professor Dumbledore som är mycket besviken på dem. Till Snapes besvikelse blir inte Ron eller Harry relegerade, men de ska bli bestraffade senare. De får äta för sig själva och till sist gå upp till Gryffindortornet, där de blir mottagna som hjältar av alla utom Hermione och Percy. 6. Gyllenroy Lockman Dagen efter börjar med att Ron får ett rött kuvert från familjens uggla Errol. Kuvertet innehåller ett illvrål från hans mor som skäller ut honom för hans ovarsamhet med en röst som skallar mellan väggarna, hundra gånger högre än normalt. När utskällningen är över, fattar brevet eld och brinner upp. Första lektionen är i örtlära. De träffar på professor Sprout tillsammans med professor Lockman, som enligt honom själv har gett goda råd i hur man botar ett piskande pilträd. Lockman vill tala med Harry innan lektionen och säger åt honom att hålla en låg profil och inte försöka uppnå sådan stjärnstatus som han själv har över en natt. På lektionen planterar de om mandragoriaskott. Harry, Ron och Hermione får arbeta tilsammans med Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mandragoriorna skriker högt när de tas ur jorden, och ibland försöker de bitas. Efter lunchen kommer Colin Creevey fram med en kamera och frågar om han får ta en bild av Harry och honom själv. Malfoy går förbi och hånar Harry för att han delar ut signerade fotografier. Lockman ser dem och ser till att han också kommer med på bilden, sen förmanar han Harry igen för att han spelar för mycket på sin stjärnstatus. Sedan är det dags för försvar mot svartkonster. Lockman börjar med att dela ut ett test med 54 frågor om honom. Hermione har som vanligt alla rätt. Därefter släpper Lockman ut en bur pixiegnomer som klassen får försöka samla in. När de inte lyckas försöker Lockamn med trollformeln "Peski piksi pesternomi", som inte fungerar. En pixiegnom kastar ut hans trollstav genom fönstret och professorn flyr ned under katedern. När det ringer ut för rast flyr alla från klassrummet, inklusive Lockman; och Harry, Ron och Hermione lämnas att samla in pixiegnomerna. 7. Smutsskallar och mystiska mumlanden På lördagen blir Harry väckt av Oliver Wood som drar ned honom till Quidditchträningen. De ska börja med ett nytt, mycket hårdare träningsprogram. På vägen ut träffar de på Colin Creevey som aldrig sett quidditch tidigare och följer med. När de ska börja träna så hinner de inte mer än upp i luften innnan Slytherins lag kommer dit. Wood säger åt dem att ge sig av därifrån eftersom Gryffindor har bokat planen. Slytherins lagkapten Marcus Flint visar upp en lapp från professor Snape som säger att Slytherin får använda planen eftersom de måste träna sin nya sökare. Då visar det sig att Draco Malfoy är Slytherins nya sökare och hans pappa har sponsrat hela laget med nya Nimbus 2001-kvastar. Ron och Hermione kommer ned från läktarna. Malfoy hånar Gryffindorlagets kvastar, men Hermione försvarar dem. Då kallar Malfoy henne för smutsskalle, och de övriga i Gryffindorlaget blir rasande. Ron riktar sin trollstav mot Malfoy och säger "Ät sniglar", men trollstaven skjuter en grön stråle från fel ände, och Ron börjar istället rapa upp sniglar. Harry och Hermione tar med sig Ron till Hagrids stuga. Hagrid bjuder på te, och berättar att Lockman var den enda som sökte tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. De berättar för Hagrid om varför Ron rapar sniglar. Harry undrar vad smutsskalle betyder, och Ron förklarar att det är ett skällsord för magiker från mugglarsläkt. På vägen tillbaka till slottet möter de professor McGonagall som meddelar Ron och Harry att de ska infinna sig för strafftjänstgöring ikväll. Ron får putsa pokalerna i troférummet, och Harry får hjälpa Lockman att besvara beundrarpost. Många timmar senare hör Harry plötsligt en väsande röst. Han frågar Lockman om han hör den, men Lockan förstår inte vad Harry pratar om. När straffkommenderingen är slut och Harry och Ron är tillbaka i sovsalen berättar Harry om rösten, men Ron kan inte förklara vad det kan vara. 8. Dödsdagsfesten Strax före allhelgonahelgen går Harry tillbaka från quidditchträningen och möter nästan huvudlöse Nick som ser bedrövad ut. Det visar sig att Nick precis fått avslag för medlemsskap i De huvudlösa jägarna, eftersom hans huvud inte är helt avlägsnat från kroppen. När de står och pratar kommer mrs Norris och strax därefter Argus Filch. Filch blir ursinnig när han ser leran som Harry släpat in från quidditchplanen. Han tar med Harry till sitt kontor för att skriva rapport, men avbryts av ett skrammel och rusar iväg för att få tag i den skyldige. När Filch är borta ser Harry ett brev från en korrespondenskurs i magi. När Filch kommer tillbaka ser han att kuvertet är flyttat, men Harry lovar att han inte läst det så Filch låter Harry gå. I korridoren möter Harry Nick igen, som berättar att det var han som övertalade Peeves att föra oljud. Harry undrar om han kan göra något i gentjänst, och Nick undrar då om han kan komma på Nicks dödsdag på allhelgonaafton, så det var 500 år sedan han dog. Ron och Hermione får också gärna komma. På allhelgonaafton beger sig Harry, Ron och Hermione sig ned till fängelsehålorna. På festen spelar en 30-mannaorkester på sågblad och hundratals spöken dansar till. Det finns mat på festen också, men den är rutten och möglig. Hermione upptäcker Missnöjde Myrtle och berättar att hon spökar på flicktoaletten på första våningen. Peeves kommer fram och ropar efter Myrtle och berättar att Hermione pratade om henne. Myrtle blir ledsen och flyr festen med Peeves efter som kastar glåpord efter henne. Harry, Ron och Hermione drar sig undan från festen och beger sig upp till stora salen. På vägen upp hör Harry den väsande rösten igen, men varjen Ron eller Hermione hör något. Harry följer efter rösten upp på andra vånginen, och Ron och Hermione följer efter honom. Där upptäcker de halvmeterhöga bokstäver i blod på väggen Under texten, från en fackelhållare, hänger mrs Norris, stel som en pinne. Precis när de ska smyga sig därifrån, kommer alla elever tillbaka från middagen, som samtliga stannar när de får se mrs Norris. 9. Skriften på väggen Argus Filch anländer och upptäcker sin älskade katt. Han är övertygad om att det är Harry som dödat mrs Norris och hängt upp henne. Dumbledore tar med mrs Norris in på professor Lockmans kontor och konstaterar att hon inte är död, bara förstenad. Argus råkar erkänna att han är en ynk. Argus och Snape beskyller Harry för att ligga bakom försteningen, men Dumbledore och McGonagall försvarar honom. Onsdagen därpå träffas Harry, Ron och Hermione i biblioteket. Hermione letar efter boken Hogwarts historia för att ta reda på vad Hemligheternas kammare är för något, men alla exemplar är utlånade. På lektionen i trollkarlshistoria frågar de professor Binns om han kan berätta om kammaren. Efter en viss tvekan berättar han hela legenden om kammaren. Harry börjar undra om han är Slytherins arvinge eftersom sorteringshatten föreslog Slytherin för Harry under sorteringen förra året. Fler och fler på skolan börjar också tro det, och det mummlas i korridorerna. Harry, Ron och Hermione går upp på första våningen för att leta ledtrådar. Där upptäcker de ett tjugotal spindlar som alla klättrat upp för samma tråd och försöker fly genom en spricka i fönsterrutan. De kommer ihåg att det hade varit vatten på golvet som hade kommit från missnöjde Myrtles toalett precis bredvid. De går in på toaletten och träffar Myrtle som bekräftar att hon satt på toaletten och var ledsen efter att Peeves hade retat henne den där kvällen. När de kommer ut från toaletten möter de Percy som blir rasande ör att de snokar omkring, speciellt inne på flicktoaletten. På kvällen spekulerar de i ifall Malfoy är Slytherins arvtagare. De kommer fram till att de ska förvandla sig med hjälp av ett polyjuiceelixir för att infiltrera Slytherins sällskapsrum. Problemet är bara att receptet på polyjuiceelixiret finns i boken de krafftigast värkande elixiren som finns på den avskilda avdelningen på biblioteket. 10. Den vildsinta dunkaren Efter nästa lektion i försvar mot svartkonster lyckas de lura Lockman att skriva på ett papper om att de ska få låna boken. De gömmer sig på missnöjda Myrtles toalett och går igenom receptet. På lödagen är det dags för årets första quidditchmatch. Redan i början av matchen sätter en dunkare fart mot Harry och jagar honom sedan. Fred och Weasley|George] får arbeta hårt med att hålla den undan från Harry. Efter ett tag leder Slytherin med 60-0. Wood begär timeout och Harry säger åt Fred och George att låta hans dunkare vara, han får lov att klara sig själv istället. När Malfoy hånar Harry för hans luftakrobatik ser Harry att kvicken är precis bredvid Malfoy. Han glömmer bort dunkaren som träffar honom hårt på armbågen så att armen bryts. Harry håller på att falla av kvasten, men lyckas svinga sig upp igen, dyker mot Malfoy, fångar kvicken och störtar mot marken. Han lyckas precis hålla sig vid medvetande för att kraschlanda i leran. När Harry vaknar upp står Lockman böjd över honom. Han försöker laga Harrys arm med en trollformel, men lyckas istället trolla bort benet i armen. Madame Pomfrey blir inte glad när Harry till sist kommer upp till sjukhusflygeln och menar att det är mycket svårare och gör mycket ondare att få ett ben att växa ut än att laga ett som är avbrutet. På natten kommer Dobby på besök. Han erkänner att det var han som blockerade perrongen så att Harry och Ron inte kom med tåget. Harry undrar varför Dobby går klädd i ett örngott. Dobby berättar att en husalf inte blir fri förrens han får riktiga kläder av sin husbonde. Dobby erkänner också att han låg bakom dunkaren och nämner att hemligheternas kammare har öppnats förut. När Harry försöker klämma Dobby på mer information hörs röster. Dobby försvinner med en knall och in kommer Dumbledore och McGonagall släpandes på en förstenad Colin Creevey. Han blev funnen i en korridor med en klase vindruvor bredvid sig då han var på väg till Harry. Dumbledore bänder loss kameran ur hans grepp och öppnar den, men då brinner filmen upp. 11. Duellklubben Dagen efter är Harrys arm återställd. Han går ut för att leta reda på Ron och Hermione. Han hittar dem inne på missnöjde Myrtles toalett där de har påbörjat polyjuiceelixiret. Harry berättar vad Dobby sagt natten innan, och Ron tror ännu mer att det är Draco Malfoy som ligger bakom och att det var hans far Lucius som öppnade kammaren förra gången. Harry, Ron och Hermione får reda på att Draco ska stanna över julen och bestämmer sig för att det är bästa tiden för att använda polyjuiceelixiret. Men de saknar några viktiga ingridienser som bara finns i professor Snapes privata förråd. På nästa lektion i trolldryckslära kastar Harry en filibuster-fyrverkeripjäs i Goyles gryta utan att någon ser, och grytan exploderar och stänker sväll-lösning över klassrummet. Under kaoset som uppstår smyger sig Hermione ur och hämtar det som behövs. Veckan efter startar Lockman en duellklubb på skolan. På kvällen samlas alla i stora salen där en scen är uppställd. Lockman och Snape visar först hur det går till genom att Snape omedelbart avväpnar Lockman. Därefter får eleverna para ihop sig två och två för att öva. Efter en kort stunds duell är flera skadade och Lockman blåser av. Istället tänker Lockman demonstrera en avväpningsbesvärjelse och Snape föreslår Harry och Malfoy som frivilliga. Malfoy trollar fram en orm som Lockman försöker trolla bort, men istället flyger ormen bara tre meter upp i luften och landar precis framför Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry säger åt ormen att låta bli Justin, och ormen lugnar ned sig. Efteråt berättar Ron att Harry är en ormviskare. Det är ovanligt, och en känd ormviskare var Salazar Slytherin. Det hela leder till att ryktena om att Harry är Slytherins arvtagare blossar upp igen, och när Harry är på biblioteket får han höra att flera tror att han är ute efter Justin. När Harry går upp från biblioteket upptäcker han Justin som ligger stel på golvet, och nästan huvudlöse Nick som svävar stel i luften. Samtidigt kommer Peeves ut från ett rum och slår larm. Lärare och elever kommer dit, och McGonagall tar med Harry upp till professor Dumbledore. 12. Polyjuiceelixiret McGonagall tar med Harry upp till Dumbledres kontor och lämnar honom där ensam. Harry upptäcker sorteringshatten på en hylla och provar den. Hatten står fast vid att Gryffindor var rätt elevhem även om Harry hade klarat sig bra i Slytherin också. Harry tar av sig hatten och ser en fågel uppe på en gyllene pinne. När Harry tittar på den fattar fågeln eld och brinner upp. Dumbledore kommer in och berättar att Fawkes är en fågel fenix och att den började bli gammal. Under tiden kravlar en nykläckt Fawkes upp ur askan. Dumbledore berättar att dess tårar har läkande kraft och att den kan bära oerhört tunga bördor. Hagrid kommer inrusande och bedyrar att Harry är oskyldig. Dumbledore säger att han heller aldrig trott något annat och Hagrid gårt ut och väntar utanför. På juldagsmorgonen meddelar Hermione att polyjuiceelixiret är klart. Harry öppnar sina julklappar vilket innebär en tandpetare från Dursleys, knäckkola från Hagrid, en tröja från mrs Weasley, Kvastflygning med kanonerna av Ron och en fin örnfjäderpenna av Hermione. Efter den stora julmiddagen blir der dags att använda polyjuiceelixiret. Harry och Ron placerar två chokladkakor på trappräcket som Hermione preparerat med sömnmedel, precis innan Crabbe och Goyle kommer förbi. De äter båda upp varsin kaka och somnar omedelbart. Harry och Ron släpar in dem i en städskrubb och tar samtidigt varsitt hårstrå från dem. Hermione har redan ett hårstrå som fastnade på henne när hon duellerade med Millicent, som är hemma på jullov. De häller upp polyjuiceelixiret i varsin bägare och släpper ned varsitt hårstrå. Därefter går de in på var sitt toalettbås eftersom de inte får rum på samma när de förvandlats till de storväxta slytherineleverna. De dricker samtidigt och förvandlingen börjar. Harry kommer ut från toaletten och ser Goyle titta tillbaka i spegeln. Ron kommer ut från toaletten och även han har förvandlats. Hermione däremot vägrar komma ut från sitt bås så de går iväg mot Slytherins sällskapsrum utan henne. När de kommer ner i källaren kommer de på att de inte hittar dit. De träffar på en flicka som de frågar, men hon är från Ravenclaw. Därefter träffar de Percy som säger åt dem att de inte ska vara ute på kvällarna. Då kommer Malfoy som släpar med dem till Slytherins sällskapsrum. Malfoy börjar håna Arthur Weasley som hamnat i tidningen för att han blivit dömd till 50 galleoner i böter för att ha förtrollat en bil. Han fortsätter sedan med att håna professor Dumbledore för att han inte gör något åt olyckorna. Harry och Ron har svårt att hålla sig. Det visar sig att Malfoy inte vet mer än de om försteningarna. Sedan avslöjar Malfoy att deras familj gömmer förbjudna svartkonstföremål under golvet i salongen hemma. Sedan upptäcker de att de börjar förvandlas tillbaka. De ursäktar sig med magknip och rusar tillbaka upp till missnöjde Myrtles toalett där Hermine fortfarande sitter kvar på ett toalettbås. När de lyckas övertala henne att komma ut visar det sig att hon hade fått tag på ett hårstrå från Millicents katt istället och att hon är halvt förvandlad till katt. 13. Den hemliga dagboken Hermione får tillbringa flera veckor på sjukhusflygeln innan hon är helt återställd. När Harry och Ron efter ett besök lämnar Hermione så hör de Filch vråla i korridoren. Det visar sig att Myrtle startat en översvämning på sin toalett efter att någon har slängt en svart dagbok i toaletten hon satt i. I dagboken på första sidan står namnet Tom G. M. Dolder som Ron känner igen eftersom han putsade plaketten på skolans pris för särskilda insatser då han hade strafftjänst. I övrigt är boken tom. Hermione försöker trolla fram skriften, men Ron tror att det bara är en tom bok som någon har fått men aldrig använt. Harry däremot känner en speciell dragning till boken och tar hand om den. Den 14 Februari ordnar Lockman alla hjärtans dag för att muntra upp stämningen på Hogwarts, men de flesta uppskattar inte riktigt all illrosa dekoration och de buttra dvärgar med änglavingar och harpor som går omkring och delar ut valentinkort. En dvärg kommer för att ge Harry en valentinsång. Harry försöker fly men dvärgen tar tag i hans väska som går sönder. Alla Harrys saker sprids över golvet. Malfoy upptäcker den svarta dagboken och plockar upp den, men Harry tar tillbaka den med hjälp av en expelliarmus-formel. Malfoy hånar Ginny istället, som står bredvid, och säger att Harry nog inte uppskattade hennes valentinhälsning. Senare upptäcker Harry att alla hans böcker blivit dränkta i bläck, förutom dagboken. Han droppar lite mer bläck i boken, och bläckplumpen försvinner. Han skriver i boken, och den svarar. Den berättar att Tom gick på skolan för 50 år sedan, när hemligheternas kammare öppnades förra gången. En flicka dog, men det tystades ned. Tom upptäckte vem som släppt ut monstret och fick därmed priset för särskilda insatser, men fick samtidigt lova att aldrig sprida ut vad som hade hänt. Tom tar med Harry in i boken och visar honom vad som hände. Tom ville stanna på Hogwarts över sommaren, eftersom han inte trivdes på barnhemmet han brukade bo på, men rektorn sa nej på grund av överfallet som skett. Tom går därför och tar Hagrid på bar gärning när Hagrid matar ett monster som han håller som husdjur i fängelsehålorna. Hagrid säger att djuret är ofarligt, men det smiter innan någon hinner fånga det. 14. Cornelius Fudge De hinner inte prata med Hagrid om saken eftersom det blir dags att välja inför årskurs tre. Hermione väljer allt, och Harry väljer samma som Ron. Efter valen börjar Wood träna quidditchlaget ännu hårdare. En kväll efter träningen möter Harry en upprörd Neville i trappan till sovsalen. Någon har rotat igenom alla Harrys saker. Efter att ha undersökt upptäcker Harry att Dolders dagbok är borta. Dagen efter är det dags för årets sista Quidditchmatch. När Harry går upp från stora salen efter frukosten hör han rösten igen. Hermione utbrister att hon kommit på något och springer iväg. Precis när Quidditchmatchen ska börja kommer professor McGonagall inspringande och avbryter matchen. Hon tar med sig Harry och Ron till sjukhusflygeln där Hermione och Penelope Clearwater ligger förstenade. Harry känner igen Penelope som flickan de frågade om vägen nere i källaren. Bredvid Hermione hittades en liten spegel. McGonagall meddelar att ingen får lämna sina elevhem under kvällstid och övrig tid ska de alltid ledsagas av en lärare. Ron och Harry beslutar sig ändå för att besöka Hagrid under Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Hagrid möter dem i dörren med ett laddat armborst. Han verkar väldigt nervös och kastar hela tiden blickar mot fönstren. Han kokar te, men precis när han ska skära upp fruktkaka knackar det på dörren. Harry och Ron gömmer sig under manteln. Det är Cornelius Fudge och Dumbledore som kommer. Fudge ska ta med Hagrid till Azkaban eftersom de inte kan utesluta att det är han som ligger bakom alltihop. Lucius Malfoy kommer okcså med en uppsägningsorder från skolstyrelsen till Dumbledore. Dumbledore accepterar, men säger också att han inte tänker lämna skolan på allvar förrens ingen längre visar honom full lojalitet. Innan alla fyra går ut säger Hagrid med hög röst att man bara behöver följa spindlarna. 15. Aragog De försöker upptäcka spindlarna de tidigare såg inne på slottet, men inga spindlar syns till. Men en dag när de har örtlära upptäcker de flera stora spindlar på väg mot förbjudna skogen. Harry och Ron beslutar sig för att undersöka saken med hjälp av osynlighetsmanteln senare på kvällen. Men sällskapsrummet är fullt med folk till långt efter midnatt. Fred och George utmanar Harry och Ron på knallkort, men till slut går alla och lägger sig. De går ut till Hagrids stuga där Fang blir överlycklig över att se dem. De tar med honom och beger sig in i skogen. Efter ungefär 20 minuter upptäcker de spindlarna igen. Efter att ha följt spindlarna en halvtimme hittar de den gamla bilen som verkar helt förvildad. När de ska fortsätta fångas de av några stora spindlar som bär iväg dem. Efter en lång marsch släpps de ned och Aragog kommer fram. Aragog beordrar att människorna ska dödas, men Harry säger att de känner Hagrid och att han är i knipa. Aragog berättar att han inte ligger bakom överfallen utan ett djur som spindlar fruktar mest. Harry säger att det är dags för dem att gå, men Aragog säger att de kommer bli mat till alla hans barn. Precis när Harry gör sig redo för att slåss för sitt liv kommer bilen inbrakande i gläntan. De hoppar snabbt in i den, och den kör dem i säkerhet utanför skogsbrynet. Fang rusar in i Hagrids stuga och gömmer sig. Bilen vänder om och åker in i skogen igen. När de gått och lagt sig på kvällen kommer Harry på att det troligtvis var missnöjde Myrtle som blev mördad för 50 år sedan. 16. Hemligheternas Kammare Nästa dag får de reda på att det bara är en vecka kvar till examensproven. Fyra dagar senare är mandragoriorna färdiga att plockas, och därmed kommer de förstenade eleverna kunna väckas till kvällen. Ginny får ett jagat uttryck i ansiktet och säger att hon måste berätta något för Harry och Ron. Precis när hon ska säga det kommer Percy in, och Ginny springer iväg. Percy säger att han vet vad det handlade om eftersom Ginny kom på honom med något här om dagen, men han berättar inte vad det handlade om. Harry tycker att de ska försöka ta sig till Missnöjde Myrtle och fråga varför hon dog, men det är svårt när någon lärare alltid följer med klassen mellan lektionerna. Men på förmiddagen får de en chans när Lockman följer dem till lektionen i magins historia. De övertalar Lockman att han inte behöver följa med eftersom det säkert var Hagrid som var den skyldige. De två smiter bort mot Myrtles toalett men stoppas av McGonagall. De säger att de var på väg till Hermione, och McGonagall tror dem och låter dem fortsätta. De går till sjukusflygeln där Harry upptäcker något i Hermiones hand. Det visar sig vara en bit av en sida i en biblioteksbok som beskriver Basilisken. Längst ned har Hermione skrivit "Rör". De kommer fram till att odjuret måste vara en Basilisk som tagit sig runt på slottet genom avloppsrören. De går till lärarrummet för att berätta för professor McGonagall, men när de kommer dit hörs McGonagalls röst genom korridorerna som säger till alla elever att omedelbart återvända till sina elevhem och att alla lärare ska samlas i lärarrummet. De gömmer sig i ett klädskåp för att få höra vad som hänt. Det visar sig att Ginny har tagits med in i hemligheternas kammare av Slytherins arvinge. Lockman kommer in efter att ha sovit, och de andra lärarna föreslår att han ska ta hand om problemet eftersom han skrutit om hur bra han är på att slåss mot monster och att han vet var ingången till hemligheternas kammare är. När lärarna har gått återvänder Harry och Ron till elevhemmet. Framåt eftermiddagen beslutar de sig för att gå till Lockman och berätta vad de vet, det kanske är till någon hjälp när han ska gå ner i kammaren. Ingen märker något när de smiter ut och beger sig till Lockmans kontor. Där upptäcker de att Lockman håller på att packa för att smita iväg. Han erkänner att han aldrig gjort något hjältemodigt. Det enda han är bra på är att lägga glömskeförtrollningar på de han fått höra historierna av, sen har han skrivit om historierna med sig själv i huvudrollen och gett ut som böcker. Lockman sträcker sig efter sin trollstav, men Harry är snabbare och avväpnar honom med en expelliarmus-formel. Sedan tar det med honom till missnöjde Myrtles toalett. Myrtle berättar att kvällen hon dog satt hon och grät på toaletten. Hon hörde en pojke tala borta vid tvättställen, och när hon tittade ut såg hon två stora gula ögon varpå hon dog. Harry tittar borta vid tvättstället och upptäcker en orm på en av kranarna. Han säger "låt upp" på ormspråket varpå handfatet flyttar sig och blottar ett rör ned i golvet. De skickar ner Lockman i röret varpå Harry och Ron följer efter. De hamnar i en fuktig tunnel djupt ned under slottet. Där finner de ett enormt ormskinn, men ingen Basilisk. När de tittar på skinnet passar Lockman på att överrumpla Ron och ta hans trollstav. Han försöker lägga en glömskeförtrollning på Harry och Ron, men Rons trollstav exploderar istället. Taket rasar in, och Ron och Lockman hamnar bakom de nedrasade stenarna. Harry beslutar sig för att forstätta på egen hand. Till sist kommer han fram till en stenvägg med två sammanslingrade ormar uthuggna. Han säger "låt upp" på ormspråket igen och dörren öppnas. 17. Slytherins arvtagare Harry kommer in i en mycket lång kammare. Taket hålls uppe av enorma pelare utsmyckade med ormar. I andra änden finner han Ginny utslagen på golvet framför en jättelik staty. En bit bort står Tom Dolder, lite suddig i kanterna, och bredvid Ginny ligger dagboken. Tom tar Harrys trollstav när Harry är upptagen med att se hur Ginny mår. Tom berättar om hur Ginny fyllt dagboken med händelser i sitt liv, och därmed gett sin livskraft till Tom. Genom Ginny öppnade Tom hemligheternas kammare. Ginny ströp skolans tuppar och skrev meddelanden på väggen, under Toms förtrollning. Tom avslöjar att han egentligen inte varit ute efter de personer som blivit hans offer utan att han egentligen är ute efter Harry. Till sist avslöjar han att Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder är ett anagram för Ego sum Lord Voldemort. Harry säger att Voldemort inte är den störste häxmästaren utan att Dumbledore är större. Han säger att Dumbledore inte är så långt borta som Tom tror. Då hörs musik och eldflammor slår upp vid toppen av den närmaste pelaren. Fawkes kommer inflygande genom elden och släpper sorteringshatten bredvid Harrys fötter. Tom hånar de klena redskapen Dumbledore ger, och kallar på Basilisken som kommer ut genom statyns mun. Harry blundar för att inte bli förstenad. Fawkes dyker ner och pickar ut ögonen på ormen, som piskar vilt med svanseen. Den slår till sorteringshatten som landar framför Harry. Han drar ned den över ögonen och tänker "hjälp mig". Ett svärd dunsar då ned i huvudet på honom, så hårt att han nästan svimmar. Ormen gör två utfall mot Harry, men missar. På det tredje utfallet kör Harry svärdet djupt i Basiliskens gap, men ormens ena gifttand borar sig djupt in i Harrys arm och går av. Harry drar ut den men känner hur giftet redan börjar veka. Fawkes kommer ner och gråter i Harrys sår så att det läker. Tom står bredvid och tänker inte på att fenixens tårar läker alla sår, förren det är för sent. Han jagar bort Fawkes och bereder sig på att döda Harry med hans egen trollstav. Då kommer Fawkes tillbaka och släpper dagboken framför Harry. Han tar basiliskens avbrutna gifttand och kör den rakt ned i boken. Bläck rinner ur boken och Tom vrider sig som i kramp och försvinner. Ginny vaknar och Harry tar med sig henne tillbaka till stenraset där Ron precis gjort tillräckligt stort hål för att de ska kunna krypa tillbaka. Lockman sitter på golvet vid myningen till avloppsröret och sjunger stilla för sig själv. Han har totalt tappat minnet. De tar tag i varandras händer och Harry tar tag i Fawkes stjärtfjädrar. Därpå flyger de upp genom röret och upp till Myrtles toalett. Därefter går de till McGonagalls kontor. 18. Dobbys belöning Mr och Mrs Weasley befinner sig redan på McGonagalls kontor tillsammans med McGonagall och Dumbledore. De blir överlyckliga att se Ginny, och Harry får berätta om allt som hänt. Ginny bekräftar snyftandes att hon hittat dagboken bland alla andra böcker de köpt inför skolstarten. Alla utom Lockman, Ron, Harry och Dumbledore lämnar rummet. Dumbledore berättar att de ska få skolans pris för särskilda insatser och att Gryffindor ska få fyra hundra extrapoäng för deras bedrifter. Dumbledore säger åt Ron att ta med sig Lockman till Madame Pompfrey. Dumbledore berättar för Harry att lite av Voldemorts kraft hamnade i Harry när Voldemort försökte döda honom som spädbarn. Det är därför hatten kände av lite Slytherin i Harry, men bara en äkta Gryffindorelev skulle kunna dra Godric Gryffindors svärd ur hatten. Precis när Harry ska gå stormar Lucius Malfoy in i rummet. Dumbledore säger att de andra elva styrelseledamöterna bett honom återvända, och flera avslöjade att Lucius hotat dem om de inte avsatte Dumbledore. Dobby står bakom Lucius och pekar på boken, på Lucius och slår till sist sig själv i huvudet gång på gång medan Dumbledore berättar för Lucius om vad som inträffat. Harry förstår och säger till Lucius att det var han som smög in dagboken i Ginnys boktrave inne på Flourish & Blotts. Dumbledore säger att det aldrig går att bevisa med varnar Lucius för att göra något liknande i framtiden. Sedan går Lucius ut med Dobby i släptåg. Harry tar dagboken och springer efter samtidigt som han tar av sig sin socka och stoppar ned dagboken i den. Han ger det hela till Lucius som räcker över det till Dobby, som genom att ha fått en socka av sin husbonde blir fri. Lucius tänker straffa Harry, men Dobby försvarar honom genom att skicka Lucius flygandes ned för trappan. Därefter blir det fest hela natten. Examensproven ställs in och alla blir automatiskt godkända. Ginny berättar att Percy har en flickvän, Penelope Clearwater i Rawenclaw, men det var inte alls det hon tänkte berätta den morgonen. Innan de skiljs åt på Kings Cross-stationen så får Ron Harrys telefonnummer så att han kan ringa under sommaren. Sedan skiljs de åter igen för ett nytt sommarlov. Se även * Harry Potter * Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (film) * Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (spel) * Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (soundtrack) ar:هاري بوتر وحجرة الأسرار bg:Хари Потър и Стаята на тайните bs:Harry Potter i Odaja tajni ca:Harry Potter i la cambra secreta cs:Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata da:Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets eo:Hari Poter kaj la Ĉambro de Sekretoj es:Harry Potter y la cámara secreta et:Harry Potter ja saladuste kamber eu:Harry Potter eta Sekretuen Ganbera fi:Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio fo:Harry Potter og Kamarið Við Loynidómum fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets gl:Harry Potter e a Cámara dos Segredos he:הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות hi:हैरी पॉटर और रहस्यमयी तहख़ाना hr:Harry Potter i Odaja tajni hu:Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája id:Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia is:Harry Potter og leyniklefinn it:Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti ja:ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 ka:ჰარი პოტერი და საიდუმლო ოთახი ko:해리 포터와 비밀의 방 la:Harrius Potter et Camera Secretorum lt:Haris Poteris ir paslapčių kambarys lv:Harijs Poters un Noslēpumu kambaris mk:Хари Потер и Одајата на тајните ml:ഹാരി പോട്ടര്‍ ആന്റ് ദ ചേമ്പര്‍ ഓഫ് സീക്രട്ട്‌സ് ms:Harry Potter dan Bilik Rahsia nl:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (boek) no:Harry Potter og mysteriekammeret pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic pt:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets qu:Harry Potter pakasqa ukhuwan ro:Harry Potter şi Camera Secretelor ru:Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната sh:Harry Potter i Odaja tajni simple:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets sk:Harry Potter a tajomná komnata (kniha) sl:Harry Potter in dvorana skrivnosti sq:Harry Potter dhe Dhoma e të fshehtave th:แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับห้องแห่งความลับ tr:Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası uk:Гаррі Поттер і таємна кімната vi:Harry Potter và Phòng chứa Bí mật zh:哈利·波特与密室 Kategori:Skönlitteratur 1998 Kategori:Harry Potter-böcker